Romance Celestial
by rosieweasley94
Summary: Ron y Hermione eran una pareja amorosa, pero por un mal entendido, ella decide irse a vivir a Barcelona a rehacer su vida, 3 años después, se reencuentran y tratan de volver a unir sus corazones a como de lugar..¿Podran? Descubranlo!
1. reencuentro

En una ciudad llamada Barcelona, España, vivia una joven de cabello enmarañado y castaño y ojos miel, esta joven es una famosa y talentosa aurora llamada Hermione. Ella vivia lejos del hombre que le robo su corazon, ronald weasley. El le hizo mucho daño a la castaña, y decidio irse a España para rehacer su vida y asi fue.. tiene un novio muy guapo y que ademas es el hijo del ministro de magia su nombre es Alonso.. ella vive en una pequeña casa, cerca de lugares turisticos, como parques, museos, plaza comeriales, restaurantes etc.. (n/a ella dejo Londres cuando termino Hogwarts es decir, tenia 18 años)

Una mañana en la que se estaba preparando el desayuno, el telefono sono. Ella contesto y dijo:

-Hola?

-Herm

-Hola Celina.. como estas?

-Bien.. oye las chicas y yo vamos a ir al parque acuatico.. quieres venir?

-Claro.. por que no!

-Entonces, nos vemos alla a las 12:00 te parece?

-Excelente..

Hermione se metio a bañar, se arreglo y se puso su bikini. Llego al parque acuatico y empezo a nadar y a convivir con sus amigas, aprovechando que no tenia vacaciones.

-Herm.. oye.. como te va con Alonso?

-Todo bien.. solo que lo noto extraño

-Extraño

-si.. digo, cuando nos vemos esta malhumorado y ausente

-Debe estar tenso

-Si, es muy pesado el trabajo..

En eso, penso que sus ojos le hacia una broma por que vio pasar a Ron, el chavo que siempre amo desde que era mas joven.. tenia 18 años cuando lo dejo de ver.

Ron vio en la alberca a una joven identica a Hermione.. movio la cabeza y fue junto con su novia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada crei ver a alguien

-Ah si? a quien?

-A nadie.. vamos..

Hermione decido ir al tobogán. Cuando Ron la noto, la saludo y le sonrio.

-Hola

-Hola-saludo ella

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos.. no crees?

-Si

-ejem!-se aclaro la garganta una joven llamada Celeste

-Perdon, ella es mi novia, Celeste.. ella es una vieja amiga de Hogwarts, su nombre es Hermione

-Mucho gusto

-Ah, otra de tu raro mundo

Hermione fruncio el ceño..

-Y dime.. que me cuentas de tu vida? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vacaciones, la familia de "lesty" vive aquí asi que vinimos a pasar vacaciones..

-genial.. has visto a Harry?

-Como no verlo.. trabajamos juntos en el ministerio

-Eso es genial

-Perdon que interrumpa su charla interesante de su mundo magico y toda la cosa, pero ronnie, cariño, cielo.. estoy aquí! Vamos a deslizarnos por el tobogán

-claro.. lo siento.. no te pongas celosa

-No estoy celosa-dijo Celeste-¿cómo puedo estar celosa de una tipa fea como ella?-dijo est en susurro para ella misma

-Listos? Vas tu primero hermosa-le dijo el joven encargado a Hermione, el pelirrojo fruncio el ceño..

-Claro aquí voy!-dijo Hermione ubicandose en su lugar cuando ya se iba a acomodar, Celeste la empujo y junto con ella cayo Ron…

Ambos cayeron a la piscina.

-Estas bien, Hermione?

-Si estoy bien.. tu?

-Si

cuando salieron de la pisicina, Hermione noto que tenia un dolor punzante en su tobillo.

-Ay!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi tobillo, creo que me lo torci

-Dejame ver..

-Desde cuando sabes de

-Creeme tengo sobrinos y creci con 6 hermanos creeme que ver a mi mama curando a mis hermanos ayuda..

-si, supongo..

-Si, lo tienes torcido.. vamos, te llevo al hospital

-Ron, es solo una torcedura, no es nada grave.. con un tonico que tengo en casa, se cura, ay!

-Bueno al menos dejame llevarte a tu casa

-Ron, tienes novia.. no te preocupes por mi.. estare bien

-Ron.. estas bien?

-Si.. tu.. hele.. heric,

-Hermione

-Si, tu.. estas bien?

-Si

-Se torcio el tobillo

-voy por mis cosas

-Te ayudo

-Ron, no.. tu tienes novia, estas muy ocupado

-No es verdad

-Hermione, tiene razon, debemos irnos recuerda que tenemos que ir a la fiesta..

Hermione con ayuda de Ron, fue a donde estaban sus amigas.. claro ron insistio tanto que hermione tuvo que acceder, celeste la insoportable novia de este, se fue a ver a sus amigas..

-Herm.. estas bien? Hola amigo de Herm

-Hola.. soy Ron Weasley

-Ron Weasley.. yo se quien es.. es el auror mas codiciado junto con Harry Potter, tu peleaste contra Voldemort cierto

-Si, es el.. es todo un heroe

-No lo soy.. solo ayude a mi mejor amigo

-Es muy valiente, creanme.. mas de lo que el piensa.. –dijo Hermione

-A ver, Herm.. dices que te lastimaste

-Si.. pero es una torcedura leve..ay!  
-Si no les importa, Herm.. puedo llévarte a casa

-Ron, tu tienes novia, ya te dije que no es necesario

-Anda, Herm.. no seas grosera.. el quiere ser un buen amigo

Ron sonrio y Hermione no tuvo de otra mas que acceder..

-Ron tenras muchos problemas con tu novia..

-No me importa

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, ella es muy celosa, creeme.. es empalagosa a veces, pero es buena gente cuando quiere

-Pues esa impresión no me dio

-Esta molesta por que ella es squib

-En serio?

-Si.. tiene odio a las personas que pueden hacer magia.. como celos… me entiendes? Pero ella esta conmigo.. por que soy auror y gano bien, y por que soy famoso

-Y no te molesta?

-Si.. pero, como es hija del ministro de magia ingles.. tengo miedo de que si termino con lo nuestro.. ella haga una locura.. digo, tiene mucha influencia dentro del ministerio

-Ron, si ella no te ama por quien eres.. no te conviene

-Lo mismo me dicen Harry y Ginny

-Hablando de ellos, que me cuentas de ellos?

-Bueno, se van a casar dentro de unos meses

-Si, eso me dijo Harry..-el otro mes, vino a aquí a una junta y paso a saludarme

-Si, toma, es la invitacion a la boda, aunque dicen que no necesitas invitacion

Hermione rio..

-Ginny me dijo que bueno, si pasaba a verte, te dijera que quiere que seas su dama de honor y su madrina de bodas

-Eso es grandioso y es un honor, dile que por supuesto que si.. y quien es el padrino?

-Yo

-Oh..

-Si, lo sé.. y dime.. ¿cómo te trata la vida aquí en Barcelona?

-Bien, ya me acostumbre al acento, a las costumbres, al frio, al calor, tu sabes uno a todo se acostumbra.. tengo novio

-Ah si?

-Si, su nombre es Alonso Fray

-Alonso Fray.. el hijo del ministro de magia española y jugador de Chudley Cannons.

-Si.. es una gran persona aunque posesivo

-¿Posesivo? Es decir que te..pega?

-No, para nada-se apresuro a decir Hermione, aunque era verdad que en algunos momentos le pegaba

-Mas le vale.. sabes que, a pesar de lo que paso, seguimos siendo amigos.. no?

-Para toda la vida, ron.. ya quedo olvidado lo que paso.. no importa ya.. fue hace años..-dijo Hermione tratando de sonar sincera, pero la verdad es que le dolia aun hasta el alma..

-Cuentas conmigo para todo, Hermione

-Y tu conmigo, Ron..Aqui es..

-En serio.. vives aquí?

-Si.. por que?

-Por que es una casa muy bonita..

-Gracias.. eres bienvenido cuando quieras

-Gracias.. tu sabes que puedes venir a la madriguera cuando quieras, todos te echamos de menos, Herm

-Yo tambien.. Hasta pronto Ron

-Hasta pronto, Herm

Cuando ella bajo del auto del pelirrojo.. el susurro para si mismo..

-Nunca te he olvidado, siempre te he amado y siempre va a ser asi..


	2. Amor

Cuando ella bajo del auto del pelirrojo.. el susurro para si mismo..

-Nunca te he olvidado, siempre te he amado y siempre va a ser asi..

Hermione entro a su casa, y en cuanto encendio la luz, vio a su novio sentado en el sofa.. y dio un grito junto con un brinco de susto

-Hola Hermione

-Hola alonso..¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, pero no te vi.. asi que decidi esperarte.. donde estabas.. debiste estar aquí a las 6:00 como dijiste

-Lo siento, se me fue el tiempo

-Esa no es excusa, tonta-dijo Alonso tomando los brazos de Hermione y agitarla

-Sueltame, me lastimas-dijo Hermione llorando

-Tranquila, no te voy a pegar.. ¿Qué hacias con ese hombre en el auto?

-Ah, nos viste.. es un amigo viejo de Hogwarts

-Ah, es tu amigo Potter o Weasley

-Weasley.. es un viejo amigo

-No, es tu ex.. no puede haber una amistad entre los ex

-Por que no? tu sigues siendo amigo de tus ex

-Mira, es diferente, yo soy hombre, y aquí se hace lo que yo diga.. me escuchaste? Mañana nos vemos en el restaurante de siempre a las 8:00.. ponte guapa.. porfavor.. necesito decirte algo importante.. espero y vayas con algo decente..

-Si, Alonso.. no entiendo por que te pones asi.. ronald solo es un viejo amigo

-Si, amigo que fue tu novio..

-Si, pero eso ya paso..el tiene novia

-si?

-Si.. no te pongas celoso sin razon

-Ok.. te creo..-dijo Alonso y beso la mejilla de su novia-mañana, ponte algo decente, me oiste hermosa..?

-Si

-Adios


	3. Recuerdos

Hermione se queda sola en su casa. En la mesita de noche, tenia una foto en movimiento con Alonso, la tomo y paso sus dedo por el marco y sonrio. Una le llamo la atención, dejo la foto que tenia en sus manos y tomo la siguiente, en esta, estaban Harry, Ginny, Ron y ella en los tiempos de su ultimo año en Hogwarts. Paso su dedo por la cara del chico pelirrojo y lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos miel..

Flash back

Estaba ella, Hermione, leyendo un buen libro en la sala comun de Gryffindor, mientras sus amigos Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez, al ver a Ron, sonrio y el hizo una cara de enamorado causandole risa a la castaña, pero eso no le impidio que Harry le ganara. (faltaba 4 dias para salir de vacaciones de fin de curso)

-Ja te gane!-dijo Ron

-Tu eres bueno en esto.. yo no

-Bueno, lo practico desde los 5 años.. seria raro si pierdo..

-Voy al comedor-dijo Hermione-vienen?

-Si, tengo hambre

-Cuando no?-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Vamos.. –dijo Harry.

Después de comer, Hermione fue al baño, cuando iba de regreso al Gran Comedor, al otro lado del pasillo esucho una conversación entre Harry y Ron:

-Harry.. ya no quiero seguir con la apuesta

-Diles a los gemelos que ya no quieres seguir..

-Lo he tratado, pero siempre el orgullo me gana.

-Deja de ser tan orgulloso, y comportate como un verdadero gryffindor enfrenta tus problemas de frente no huyas de ellos..

-Si.. es que

-Quieres que Herm se entere de que todo ha sido una apuesta?

-No, ella jamas me lo perdonaria

-Entonces, renuncia a la apuesta

-Asi que soy una apuesta.. no? –dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos. Salio de su escondite-dime, ronald.. soy un juego para ti? Un simple juguete  
-No, claro que no..

-Es todo, ronald.. se acabo!

Hermione salio de ahí, y se fue llorando.. desde ese dia, en la escuela no le volvio a hablar y si lo hacia se portaba friamente con el.. o simplemente ignoraba su presencia..

Fin del flash back

-Asi que volviste, ronald.. ahora trajiste a tu noviecita.. yo te di todo mi amor, y tu.. simplemente me usaste..-dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos… ese recuerdo siempre le llenaba de dolor y tristeza, sobre todo por que amaba a ron con todo el alma y eso la hacia sufrir bastante..

En otro lado de la ciudad, en la casa de una joven rubia y de ojos miel, se encontraba un joven pelirrojo.. este se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes, de su novia.. el estaba viendo hacia el techo de la habitación. En el techo veia la mirada y la sonrisa de aquella castaña que le robo el corazon. Sonrio, el destino los volvio a reunir, es decir que tenia una segunda oportunidad con ella, no la iba a desperdiciar, solamente que el problema era que ella siguiera sintiendo lo mismo por el o peor que lo perdonara por aquel sufrimiento de hace años..

Al dia siguiente, Hermione se levanto, se metio a bañar, se preparo el desayuno y se fue a trabajar como siempre. En el trabajo estaba distraida y su mejor amiga Celina lo noto:

-Herm.. ¿Qué tienes? Te noto extraña

-Extraña, no para nada-dijo Hermione tratando de sonar fuerte

Celina le levanto las cejas..

-Ok.. bueno ya! Es sobre un chico

-No me digas que es el joven de ayer, es muy guapo y atletico.. esos ojos

-Celina, calmate!

-Lo siento! Dime, que paso

-Bueno es que.. este chavo.. ronald

-Hasta tiene nombre de..

-Celina!

-Lo siento.. continua

-Bueno, es que Ronald, fue mi novio cuando estudiabamos en Hogwarts duramos un año..

-En serio? Y por que terminaron?

Hermione le explico la historia.

-Wow.. que feo

-Si, pero ya lo supere.. quiero decir el ya hizo su vida tiene novia y se ven felices juntos y yo tengo a Alonso

-Si.. pero amiga, Alonso te maltrata

-Eso no es verdad..

-Claro que si..

-Celina, el no me pega.. el no haria eso

-Entonces, por que hace 1 mes tenias un moreton en la mejilla

-Me cai de la cama

-Ya no te creo, amiga..

-Bueno, celi.. me tengo que ir.. tengo que ir a comer con Alonso, por que si no me va como en feria..

-Suerte, amiga..

-Gracias..


End file.
